You Chose The Wrong Person To Cross Sparkly
by Et Cadet Satan Stabit
Summary: Hermione / Bella Swan is in St. Mongols thanks to Fuckward, Snape is not happy about this. Hermione is a pureblood witch, the Slythiryn ice queen, & if you cross her you don't live to tell the tale. And just who is the Dark Lord. Draco & Pansy are brother & sister. Eventualy S/H, P/B, and G/D. The Dark side wins Harry & Ron die, Ginny is on the Dark side Fuckward & Alice die.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Draco: Say it

Me: No

Draco: Say it or I will make you

Me: Like you could

Draco: Wanna bet muggle

Me: You did not just go there

Draco: I think I did

Me: (Starts chasing Draco with a metal baseball bat and a Taser)

Draco: Ahhhhhh someone help me!

Snape: (Looks up from his reading) She does not own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize

Me: (Tases Draco then beats him with a bat) That is what you get for calling me a muggle, bitch

Snape: And I thought he was a boy guess not (Goes back to reading)

No one's P.O.V.

They had just finished calling out names when Dumbledore said, "One student who was supposed to be sorted today is missing, she is currentaly in St. Mongols she will be staying there for about a week and a half then she will be sorted privately and start classes." People yelled "Why?" and, "Who is she?" Dumbledore quieted them, "That is none of your concern why and you will find out who she is in week and a half understood, now, lemon drop." With that food appeared and everybody started eating, except for one snarky potions professor.

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

"Hey Ron who do you think this missing person is, and why isn't she here." Ron shrugged, "Don't know Harry maybe, someone tried to kill her." Ron said. "Why would anyone try to kill her though?" I asked bewildered. "Maybe she's a mudblood; you know muggle born or something." I shrugged, but I still could fathom why someone would try to kill her even if she was muggle born.

Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.

"Do you think it's _her?_" I asked Pansy and Blaise. "Yeah I think so; I bet you they are going to die a very slow fiery death when he gets his hands on them." Blaise said and Pansy nodded, "Your right I would never cross him and by touching her they have ensured their selves a very painful death, godfather is not one to cross." Pansy said, (In this story Pansy and Draco are brother and sister; I just can't see them together so yeah.) "Your right godfather can get very scary I mean when I found out it wasn't surprised, where you two."

"I was at first but I quickly got over it I mean they did seem to be so alike, that it was hard to think that he was not." Said Blaise. "I always knew I was after all godfather's favorite." Pansy said. "Yeah, yeah rub salt into the wound I get it. But those filthy creatures are going to regret do this to her, when he just starts playing with them." They all nodded in agreement.

At St. Mongol's Hermione Swan's P.O.V.

Why did I move there? Why did I have to want to get to know them, it is their faults I am here now, not Vicky's, not Laurent's, and not Jamey's. None of them are reasonable for this; it is the Cullen's fault. They took an eleven year old to go see vampires play baseball, they took me away from my father, they tried to hurt them when they were just trying to help me, I went to Jamey to get away from them, _he_ drank my blood, _they _did nothing to stop it, Jamey never bit me like Fuckward told them, no Fuckward did, he took my blood, he is the reason I am her. It is not Jamey's, Vicky's, or Laurent's fault it is only Fuckward's. And now he will die.

The Chapters will be longer this after all is just the prolog

Thank you for reading

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco: (Waking up) Uhh it hurts so bad what happened?

Me: Me (Starts beating him with a bat again) you thought you could call me a muggle and get away with it Malfoy? Think again

Snape: (Take bat from me) Stop beating Draco, as funny as it is Lucius would be pissed if he found out I let this go on, so please stop

Me: Since you asked me Severus, I won't beat him with a bat anymore, but if he calls me a muggle again I will tase him till he pisses himself (I smiled sweetly at him)

Snape: Of course (Hugs me) She does not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any other recognizable thing

Draco: You really hate me that much don't to you Snape

Snape: I saved your life remember that I can easily let her at you again and you could die couldn't I?

Draco: (Gulps and runs away) Don't release her please!

Snape's P.O.V. First day of school

I walked into class very pissed off, my mate was in the hospital thanks to those filthy blood suckers they call vampires. I swear that when I get my hands on them they will die. My class was cowering back in their seat all except Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. They were looking at me with sympathy in their eye, clearly having figured out who was not here, and why. But they also had a look that said, we may not know what you are going through but we are still companionate so please don't hurt us.

"Today class you will be learning the basics of potion making. Can anyone tell me what you will be learning in this class?" He looked around the room; Harry Potter raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Potter."

"How to brew potions." He said, I grimaced, "Well duh, this is after all your potions class I would have never guess we were going to brew potions Potter." Draco sneered. "We will be learning the potions that will take us through life, so we are not incompetent git's like Potter, Sir." This time it was Pansy that spoke up. I nodded my head in approval to them. "You will be brew a very simple potion today, called Draught of Living Death, go to page 27 for directions, I expect you to be about to handle this easy of a potion begin, I do not want to be dissevered and do not blow anything up understood?" They all nodded and started on their work.

About 20 minutes into the potion Potter raised his hand and said, "Professor, I don't get how you cut this." He held up a Mors Folium (I will make a lot of this stuff up). If you cut them, your age decreased by 10 years, if you bashed, them your life decreased by 12 years. "Potter you are supposed to add those in fully if you cut them your will los-" Too late, but it isn't like a care anyways, he cut it. "Well I was going going to tell you that your life will be cut short 10 years, but no you just had to cut it didn't you, 20 points from Gryffindor."

Everyone else did the potion without fail and class was dismissed, but Pansy, Draco, and Blaise stayed behind. "Godfather, when you go to kill them we were wondering if we could burn them, make them pay for what they did." Pansy said. I smirked, "Yes you may now get to your next class." They nodded and left.

Draco's P.O.V.

We had another double with Gryffindor after potions, we had DADA with them. I figured I could be fun, after all we will be dealing with boggarts tomorrow, oh the fun seeing everybody's worst fear. I thought to myself, I knew how to control a boggart though, to make it into whatever I wanted, but you could only do this if you were fearless. Which, Blaise, Pansy, and I were, so we could easily make it turn into whatever we wanted, we had all decided on picking something that would scare the shit out of the other students. Today we would be learning about them.

Now onward to class! As we entered the class we noticed we were the last to enter, but the teacher still hadn't arrived yet so we were good. Just as we sat down the professor entered. "Today class, we will be learning about boggarts and will you do an experiment with them tomorrow. Harry you will be first to tell the class something about them, you all will take a turn." Harry slowly walked down the stairs, having to stand at the bottom when you answered a question. "Ummmm, I don't know. They eat your soul?" Everyone laughed; he apparently didn't read the book he was supposed to. I raised my hand and walked down, "They find your worst fear and show it to you." I stated, everyone else went up, but only Potter and Weasley were the only ones not to get it correct. It was quite amusing actually. And I thought today wouldn't be fun. At least we were going to play with them tomorrow. That was going to be fun making them all get scared. Fun o' fun. We left DADA and went lunch, at lunch Dumbledore made an announcement, "The student that was in the hospital will arrive early tomorrow she will be attending classes as well, please let her fell welcome, and do not judge her." With that he sat down, I could tell how much more happy Snape was, knowing that his mate was fine and would be here, with him, tomorrow, where he could keep an eye on her. Since Snape was happy we all where, it meant we didn't have to deal with a very pissed off Snape for the rest of the week, and that we could ensure her safety faster as well.

Snape's, P.O.V.

I was filled with relief, my mate was going to be here tomorrow, that meant I could have her in my arms faster, and make sure that, those filthy, disgusting vampires never touched her again. Oh I will have so much fun when I rip them to shreds and burn them piece by piece saving the head for last so they could feel and see all the pain and see all that was happening to them. And if my mate wished she could help me. But not another thing will ever touch her again, unless it is me of course, I am aloud to touch whenever I please, and vice versa. She was mine and I would have her soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

My laptop does not work, there fore I am using my sisters shitty one. Since I can only sometimes (steal it while she is alseep) use it it will take longer to get up, my computer hasnt worked for nearly a year or so now. first it was constenly crashing so I put it back to the way when it was at the factory, so i lost everything. Then for a little while it was okay but it still would crash a lot and i got almost every virus in man kind. now when ever i try to start it, it re-starts, then re-starts and over and over again till i get pissed and shut it off. don't believe me ask Blaze he saw me try to start it anyways thought i would tell you people that actually read this and i am going to put this up on all of my stories. i have no idea when i will be able to post stuff, even in the summer, because i will be in new york staying with family fpor at least two weeks while my sister and her laptop will be here. i don't know maybe i can gety someone to lot at it before then, i have been writing on my phone but i dont think i can post anything on fanfic from it or at least last time i tried i couldn't. again really sorry. this is the reason why i havent been able to post anything for a very long time, i'm just glad i go to bed later than my sister.

Mors


End file.
